Earth and Teleport
by EarthTeleport
Summary: EXO. Suatu planet, tempat tinggal tak terlihat di atas langit. Keangkuhan sang pemimpin membuat EXO sedikit kacau. Kris, Dragon. Dialah sang pemimpin EXO. Genre Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural dan Romance. Melibatkan Tohoshinki dan EXO tentunya. Cast dan pairing masih rahasia. Sebagai permintaan maaf dari author :)
1. Chapter 1

**Earth & Teleport**

**.**

**Cast :: -**

**Genre :: -**

**Pairing :: -**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**.**

**Summary :: -**

**Disclaimer :: -**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau seorang _Teleporter_ sepertimu bisa mencintai seorang _Earth_, pengendali Bumi dan tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Kim Jongin!"

"Apa yang salah? Kalau kau saja bisa bersama dengan seorang pemberhenti waktu…"

.

.

"Semuanya tergantung padamu, hyung."

"Kita akan ke Bumi sekarang, Jongin?"

.

.

"Lihat saja, Kim Jongin. Kalau kau berani pergi ke Bumi bersama _Earth_, kau akan dicabut dari daftar orang paling berpengaruh di EXO dan kau tidak akan kembali ke EXO selamanya!"

"Aku bersedia. Cabut sesukamu, _Dragon_."

.

.

"Mungkin _Lightning_ akan bersatu dengan _Frost_, tapi kau tidak melihat betapa tebal dinding yang membuat mereka terpisah seperti ini…"

"_Lightning_ selalu berusaha menjaga _Frost_."

.

.

"Katakan pada _Wind_, kalau _Teleporter_ sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Kau juga harus membantuku, _Telepathy_…"

"Asalkan kau akan benar-benar menjaga _Earth_, maka aku dan _Wind_ pasti membantumu."

.

.

"Hey, _Phoenix_! Sebaiknya kau jangan selalu bermain-main dengan _Light_. Terlalu berbahaya. Mereka bisa saja mata-mata!.

"Hahaha, kau berlebihan, _Dragon_."

.

.

"Seorang pengendali Air tidak akan mempunyai celah untuk mencintai orang yang hanya berkekuatan sebagai seorang pendukung seperti Yixing dan _Healing Power_nya."

"Kalau begitu menurutmu, aku akan menyusul Jongin ke Bumi. Naga Api dan seorang pengendali Air memang tidak akan pernah bisa satu pemikiran, Kris."

.

.

EXO

Suatu planet, tempat tinggal tak terlihat di atas langit. Kekuatan supernatural yang dimiliki oleh mereka menjadikan mereka sering menjadi penyelamat untuk warga bumi.

Cinta pun menyelimuti EXO.

Sayangnya, keangkuhan sang pemimpin membuat EXO sedikit kacau. Keegoisan dan ketidaksadarannya terhadap suatu 'kekuatan pasti' membuatnya hanya berkuasa sendiri. Bukan beerati sang pemimpin jahat, hanya saja, sesuatu alasan menjadi dasar pemikiran sang pemimpin.

Kris, Dragon. Dialah sang pemimpin EXO.

.

.

_Teleporter_ sudah turun ke bumi bersama _Earth_. Sang pengendali Air dan _Unicorn_ juga menyusulnya. Dinding tebal yang membuat _Lightning_ harus bertarung mati-matian mendapatkan _Frost _juga semakin tinggi. _Wind_ dan _Telepathy_ mendapat tugas khusus dari _Teleporter_ untuk membantunya dibumi. Yang mendampingi _Dragon_ dan _Time Controller_ hanya tinggal _Phoenix_ dan _Light_.

Melindungi EXO yang terpecah dari Tohoshinki, sekelompok manusia yang selalu mencari tau keberaaan EXO dari bumi.

.

.

**Endless adalah suatu harapan untuk EXO.**

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Huaaaaaaaaaa~~

Aku kembali!

Dengan story baru yang membingungkan juga. Hehehe. Still prolog. Masih dengan genre pasaran, romance dan fantasy.

Melibatkan Tohoshinki dan EXO tentunya. Cast dan pairing belum diperkenalkan.

Judulnya aja gitu, isinya juga pasti gitu ^^

Keep or Delete, terserah para Reviewers yang masuk ^^

.

Ugh~ maaf nih… Komputerku baru saja keluar dari Unit Gawat Darurat setelah sepuluh hari dirawat. Jadi aku baru ngetik lagi.

Ehm~ S.F aku segera update deh, aku juga ngerasa bersalah karena chap akhir fict itu gak penah di post u.u ^^v

Ini fict project baru aku dan tentunya sebuah fict comeback juga.

So, mind to RnR…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth And Teleport**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast :: Ada didalam~**

**Genre :: Cari sendiri~**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**Pairing :: Masih rahasia. Baru keluar sebagian :P**

**.**

**Summary :: No Summary!**

**Disclaimer :: Nothing!**

**Warning :: Typo(s) dan kesalahan lain berserakan. Alur berantakan dan memusingkan. Genre dan cast yang itu-itu aja. Sebut saja fict project yang gagal tapi masih nekat buat publish. Hehehe…**

**No Bash. No Plagiat.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Ceklek.

BRUKH…!

Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dilantai.

"Apa itu? Jongin, apa itu kau?" Seseorang yang sedang mencuci piring didapur segera berlari ke pintu depan mansion itu. Seketika, matanya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang terjatuh dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"JONGIN!" Seru seseorang itu panik. Ia berlari kemudian bersimpuh didekat tubuh namja yang bernama Jongin itu. Diambilnya kepala Jongin dan ditaruhnya dipangkuannya.

Tangannya terangkat dan ditaruh di dada Jongin. Sesaat, cahaya biru muda yang keluar dari telapak tangannya membuat Jongin merintih sakit. "Healing Access." Bisik namja itu. Dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ugh~" Jongin nampak menahan sakit. Terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Dengan siapa kau bertarung hari ini, Jongin? Ini luka dalam…" Tanyanya khawatir masih dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menahan sakit.

"Tahanlah sedikit. Setelah ini selesai aku akan membawamu ke kamar dan istirahatlah…"

…

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Panggil Jongin. Namja tadi –Kyungsoo- memandang Jongin. Tangannya masih dengan sigap mengompersi beberapa luka lebam yang ada di wajah Jongin.

"Hm?" Sahutnya singkat.

"Kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

Kyungsoo diam sesaat. Matanya menatap mata Jongin, mencoba menyelami mata namja dihadapannya ini kemudian mengulas senyuman yang tulus. "Aku tau. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin menentang Kris dan membawaku ke bumi, kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Lucu jika aku mengingat masa lalu. Tapi tidak aku pungkiri kalau memang bodoh dan mampu menentang Kris dan nekat membawamu kabur…" Tawanya pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah selesai mengompres luka yang ada di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo menyimpan baskom air hangat dan handuk kecil itu di meja nakas di dekat kasur Jongin. "Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi hari ini, hm?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jongin, dengan posisi tertidur menatap Kyungsoo. "Suho menyusulku." Jawabnya pelan.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia diam tidak berkata apapun. "M-maksudmu? Kim Junmyeon?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Suho mengikuti jejakku denganmu, hyung. Sepertinya, Suho juga ditentang oleh Kris dan lebih memilih ke bumi bersama… Zhang Yixing." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tdak tau bagaimana jalan pikir di keluargamu, Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo. Kini, ia merangkak naik ke kasur Jongin dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin. Memberitau Jongin kalau dirinya sedang ketakutan saat ini.

Jongin merasakan itu. Merasakan rasa takut di diri Kyungso saat Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Didekapnya tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga keduanya meringkuk salam satu kasur. "Kau takut, hyung?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau tau aku sangat ketakutan jika menyangkut Kris. Aku takut kalau kau akan diseret untuk pulang ke EXO dan kambali menjadi seorang Teleporter yang patuh dan juga menjadi seorang pengendali Earth yang dikagumi banyak orang." Jawabnya pelan.

Jongin mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Bagi seorang Kyungsoo, kekuatan yang mereka punya adalah sebuah rasa takut yang menggumpal pekat. Di planet EXO ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti itu.

Dipimpin oleh Kris, sang Naga Api, yang memimpin planet EXO, dia memerintah semuanya. Dengan angkuhnya, dia menerapkan berbagai peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh siapapun. Semua orang di EXO tau kalau Kris adalah seorang pemimpin yang keras dan angkuh.

"Phoenix menyerangku yang sedang berbincang dengan Suho. Untungnya, Wind datang dan menghentikan Phoenix." Jelas Jongin. Ia masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apa Wind tidak diseret pulang ke EXO setelah bertemu Phoenix? Apa kau tidak melawan Phoenix sehingga kau terluka, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku meninggalkan Wind dan Phoenix atas perintah Suho. Sedangkan Suho juga pergi kearah yang berbeda denganku." Jawabnya. Jongin mengambil jeda sesaat. "Kau tau kan hyung kalau aku sudah dicabut dari daftar orang paling berpengaruh di EXO? Kris mencabut seperempat kekuatanku sejak saat itu. Dengan begitu, aku akan mudah ditendang dengan satu jenikan jari oleh Phoenix tadi…" Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kemudian ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin. Mencari kehangatan dan perlindungan. "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Gara-gara aku kau harus kehilangan sebagian kekuatanmu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kris. Seorang Teleporter sepertimu tidak seharusnya mencintai Earth yang lemah sepertiku…" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, hyung. Tidak apa jika aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku, asal aku bersamamu, maka aku akan tetap menjadi kuat. Aku akan membuktikan kepada Kris kalau Endless memang ada. Dan Endless-ku adalah bersamamu…"

Keduanya terdiam. Hening. Sampai akhirnya terjun ke dalam sebuah kehidupan tak terbatas. Mimpi…

.

Kim Jongin, Teleporter muda. Di EXO, kekuatannya adalah yang paling bisa diandalkan. Sangat patuh terhadap sang pemimpin. Sedikit banyak mempelajari pengendalian elemen tanah dan cahaya. Dragon sangat membanggakan Teleporter ini sebagai orang yang pintar, cerdik, dan patuh. Jatuh cinta kepada seorang Earth, pengendali bumi. Sejak saat itu, ia berani menentang Dragon. Teleporter lebih memilih meninggalkan EXO dan hidup disebuah mansion di bumi bersama dengan Earth. Bahkan bersedia saat Dragon mencabutnya dari daftar orang paling berpengaruh di EXO dan mencabut seperempat bagian dari kekuatannya.

Kini, Teleporter hidup di bumi. Bersama Earth, Wind, dan Telepathy mereka membantu warga bumi, sekaligus mencari tau tentang Tohoshinki yang diketahui menjadikan EXO sebagai penelitian.

Do Kyungsoo, Earth. Pengendali elemen bumi atau tanah. Mungkin, dimata Dragon kekuatannya dibawah mereka, EXOGUARD. Namun siapa sangka, orang dengan tubuh mungil ini adalah pengendali bumi dengan kekuatan tinggi di EXO. Sedikit banyak ia mampu mengobati dengan Healing Access-nya, juga sempat belajar menggunakan Blow dan Contact. Jangan heran kalau Kyungsoo juga bisa menggunakan Gravity. Jongin begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua sangat meyakini tentang adanya Endless yang bisa menyelamatkan EXO dari kelompok manusia bumi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun ke bumi bukan sekedar karena cinta yang mereka punya ditentang Dragon, tetapi juga memiliki keinginan untuk mencari tau tentang keberadaan Tohoshinki, sekelompok manusia yang menjadikan EXO sebagai system penelitian.

…

"Hyung, ini alat apa?" Seseorang tampak sedang memainkan sebuah box kecil sambil duduk diatas meja denga santainya.

"Hentikan memainkan alat itu, Changmin. Berbahaya!" Seru seorang namja lain.

Orang yang dipanggil Changmin mendelik kearah namja yang melarangnya memainkan alat itu. "Kenapa malah kau yang menjawab, Junsu hyung? Aku kan bertanya pada Jae hyung…" Pipinya mengembung.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau itu adalah sebuah box kecil?" Tanya namja lainnya. Yoochun.

"Ne, ne… Aku tau ini sebuah box, tapi yang kumaksud, fungsinya apa?" Changmin nampak frustasi dengan hyung-hyungnya.

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begitu, Changmin? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah radar pendeteksi? Aku dan Junsu yang merancangnya dan mungkin belum sempurrna." Jawab seorang namja cantik.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Jae hyung." Changmin kesal.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan sejumlah data dan akan menyempurnakan radar itu secepatnya. Setelah selesai, dengan mudah kita akan menemukan letak keberadaan EXO yang tak terlihat itu dan menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kita mampu menemukan apa yang mereka tidak percayai." Jawab seorang namja dengan tampang yang berwibawa.

"Kalau sudah menemukan planet tak terlihat itu, bolehkan aku bermain disana dan sedikit mengacak-acak isinya, Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kalian boleh berbuat sesuka kalian disana." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

.

Tohoshinki. Sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari lima namja pintar di bidang SAINS. Dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, mereka bersama-sama mencari tau tentang keberadaan EXO, yang menurut warga dunia itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Jung Yunho. Seorang ahli SAINS dan Biologi. Sejak menemukan sebuah foto dengan gambar seseorang berdiri diatas angin, dia menjadi sangat menggilai profesinya sebagai seorang penemu. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan EXO dan menunjukkan kebenarannya kepada dunia. Dan… mendapatkan kekuatan sang pemimpin.

Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik ahli Fisika. Mencintai Yunho dari sejak awal menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas yang sama dengan Yunho. Sangat mempercayai Yunho dan mengikuti Yunho kemanapun Yunho pergi dan apapun yang Yunho lakukan.

Kim Junsu. Seorang mahasiswa di bidang SAINS. Sangat pintar dan sangat ahli dalam menyusun trik. Ahli dalam ber-modus. Orangnya sulit ditebak, namun sedikit mudah badmood. Selalu menciptakan penemuan-penemuan luar biasa yang tidak sempurna, dan akhirnya Yunho-lah yang harus selalu menyempurnakannya.

Shim Changmin. Seseorang yang luar biasa dalam berhitung dan dalam permainan angka. Mencintai matematika dan rumus-rumus. Pintar dalam segi strategi. Namun orangnya sangat tidak bisa diam dan seringkali berbuat onar. Kadang selalu merusak hasil penemuan Junsu dengan tidak sengaja. Karena masih muda, ia menjadi sangat manja dan kekanakkan.

Park Yoochun. Orang yang mematikan. Mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kalimat pedas namun tingkahnya sangat konyol. Ia tidak ahli dalam bidang SAINS, Matematika, ataupun Biologi dan Fisika. Namun otaknya yang begitu mudah menyimpan data dan mengingat, membuatnya sangat berguna di Tohoshinki. Sangat suka membaca dan mencintai buku tentang alam dan supernatural.

…

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Phoenix?" Tanya Luhan, sang Telepathy. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di depan rumah mereka di bumi.

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan masalah besar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa Phoenix mengatakan sesuatu tentang Dragon?"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja mungkin keselamatan EXO terancam dan EXOGUARD yang berada di bumi juga harus segera bertindak."

Luhan menatap Sehun serius. "Lalu Teleporter dan Earth?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah… Aku yakin mereka juga sedang memikirkan masalah ini. Kau tau, hyung? Dragon tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya saja jalan pemikiran Dragon itu sedikit rumit."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku tau. Inipun adalah sebagian dari rencana Dragon, kan? Seharusnya kita percaya penuh pada pemimpin." Gumamnya.

"Sekarang, kita jalani saja tugas khusus kita dari Teleporter. Dan pastikan kalau Earth tidak terluka sedikitpun selama di bumi."

Luhan mengangguk.

Oh Sehun, Wind. Namja muda pengendali angin. Bersama Luhan, dia bersama-sama membantu Teleporter dan Earth selama berada di bumi. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Wind dari Teleporter dan Earth. Setiap harinya selalu berkeliling kota untuk mencari jejak-jejak Tohoshinki sesuai yang diperintahkan Dragon. Hm, sedikit janggal jika Wind adalah seorang yang memiliki tugas khusus dari teleporter, tapi juga diperintahkan khusus oleh Dragon. Dari sisi manapun, Wind adalah seorang EXOGUARD yang baik. Ia patuh dan sangat mempercayai Dragon. Namun ia juga adalah sahabat dekat dari Teleporter yang tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup di bumi tanpa pengawalan darinya.

Xi Luhan, Telepathy. Orang dengan kekuatan Telekinesis ini memiliki keuatan lain seperti Blow dan Falling. Seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai Wind. Memiliki masa lalu yang buruk saat Dragon mencium kisah cintanya bersama Wind. Memiliki perjuangan yang berat bersama Wind. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin membantu Terelporter yang notabene adalah sahabatnya dan juga Earth, yang Luhan yakin kalau Earth adalah pemilik kekuatan yang sangat tinggi di EXO.

…

"Aku tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata si pengendali air itu juga turun ke bumi, ck!"

"Sudahlah… Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Dragon."

"Tao, kau hanya terlalu baik. Aku tidak tau akan bagaimana Teleporter dan pengendali air itu di bumi sana. Mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi korban pertama dari kelompok manusia sialan itu."

"Ada Wind dan Telepathy yang menjaga mereka selama di bumi. Dan, apakah kau benar-benar mencabut sebagian kekuatan Teleporter?"

"Aku sudah mencabut seperempat kekuatannya. Dan, ya… Aku mempercayai Wind dan Telepathy."

Tao tersenyum. "Sulit untuk menjadi seperti Wind dan Telepathy. Dan Teleporter sedang menjalaninya. Bahkan sang pengendali air juga sama seperti seorang pemberhenti waktu…"

"Aku harap, Phoenix tidak selalu mengunjungi Light, karena bisa saja Light adalah seorang mata-mata. Dan untuk Frost, ketatkan penjagaannya. Karena Lightning itu semakin mendekatinya."

"Jangan terlalu keras, Kris."

Kris, sang Dragon hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

TBC~

Fiuh~ disini baru beberapa yang diperkenalkan. Selanjutnya akan banyak lagi yang diperkenalkan seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

Bener banget. Konfliknya ada di Earth dan Teleporter. Hm~ ada kisah yag lain juga kok ^^

Ketauan, kalau selain fantasy dan romance, ini juga sedikit Sci-Fi dan supernatural.

Makasih buat review yang masuk. Buat readers dan para siders ^^

Yang udah review di The Hamster makasih banget… Maaf, aku gak bisa bikin ff-ff yang berat (kebanyakan ff-ku ringan semua) hehehe…

Dan maaf jika ceritanya begitu membosankan dengan genre dan cast yang itu-itu ajja…

.

Jika kalian sudah baca The Ring di akun aku yang Akai Vieh Kawaii, kalian akan tau kekuatan Blow, Gravity, dan Contact itu seperti apa… Dan yang udah baca manga karya Ryo Saenagi yang berjudul Nanaki the Psychic Power, sebagian kekuatan supernaturalnya aku ambil dari sana ^^

.

Di chap selanjutnya, kalian akan ngerti apa tujuan Tohoshinki dan kehidupan di EXO juga siapa sebenernya Earth ataupun apapun itu, hehehe… Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan review ^^

Thanks to :

putchanC, DianaSangadji, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, siscaMinstalove, wahyu. Cryosohc, kwonji, Nadya, lee kaisoo, aiiu d'freaky, chris aidenickey,Kazuma B'tomat, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Tania3424.

Review again, ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth And Teleport**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast :: Ada didalam~**

**Genre :: Cari sendiri~**

**Length :: Chaptered**

**Pairing :: Ada didalam kok ^^**

**.**

**Summary :: No Summary!**

**Disclaimer :: Nothing!**

**Warning :: Typo(s) dan kesalahan lain berserakan. Alur berantakan dan memusingkan. Genre dan cast yang itu-itu aja. Sebut saja fict project yang gagal tapi masih nekat buat publish. Hehehe…**

**No Bash. No Plagiat.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

"_Wind, aku mempercayakan Teleporter dan Earth kepadamu. Bawalah Telepathy bersamamu. Penuhilah tugas khususmu dari Teleporter. Tapi, jangan lupakan tugasmu juga untuk mencari tau tentang sekelompok manusia itu…"_

_Wind yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang namja tinggi berwajah dingin itu mengangguk pasti. "Aku mengerti. Aku yang melakukan kesalahan, maka aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab." Jawabnya._

"_Pergilah ke bumi."_

_Wind mengeluarkan sepasang sayap dari angin di punggungnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Dragon." Setelah itu, Wind menghilang dari hadapan sang Dragon._

.

.

Sekumpulan orang, yang entah bisa disebut manusia atau bukan, memiliki kekuatan supernatural dan memiliki tempat tinggal tak terlihat di atas langit bernama EXO.

Seorang pemimpin EXO, Kris, yang memiliki seekor Naga Api dan dipanggil Dragon adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Angkuh namun bijaksana. Seorang pemuda dingin berdarah biru. Semua orang yang tinggal di EXO percaya kalau Dragon mampu memimpin planet tersebut. Dan Dragon membuktikannya dengan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang keras.

Suatu hari, tatapan mata Dragon terjatuh pada seorang pemberhenti waktu, Time Controller bernama Tao. Bersama dengan sang Time Controller, Dragon mencari tau kekuatan Endless yang menurut legenda akan mampu melindungi EXO dari sihir dan kejahatan manusia bumi. Namun sampai sekarang, tidak ada hasil apapun dari pencariannya bersama sang pemberhenti waktu. Membuat Kris tidak mempercayai tentang semua itu.

Kris, memiliki kaki tangan yang dapat dipercaya dan memiliki kekuatan tertinggi di EXO. Kris menamakan mereka EXOGUARD.

**EXOGUARD pertama adalah Frost. Xiumin.**

"Frost… Kau dapat membekukan semua yang ada disekelilingmu dengan hanya menggunakan pikiran. Bahkan, itu bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Blow yang dimiliki orang-orang selain EXOGUARD. Jadi kau akan kutugaskan kali ini untuk membuat sebuah dinding es untuk membatasi dunia EXO dan langit." Perintah Kris.

Frost membatu mendengarnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa jika aku harus membatasi dunia EXO dengan langit?" Serunya.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa? Bukankah kekuatanmu sudah tinggi dan mampu membuat dinding es untuk membatasi dunia EXO dengan langit?"

Xiumin diam.

Kris malah dibuat murka dengan respon dari EXOGUARD-nya. "Jawab aku, Frost!" Nadanya meninggi.

Xiumin hanya diam memandangi kakinya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta kepada seorang penghuni langit?" Tebak Kris.

Xiumin mendongak dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Bolehkan aku bilang kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, Kris?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Sebagai seorang EXOGUARD, Xiumin sangat tau bagaimana kalau sedikit saja salah dimata Kris.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang penghuni langit? Kau adalah Frost, seorang EXOGUARD. Aturanku tidak ada satupun EXOGUARD yang boleh bertatapan mata dengan penghuni bumi dan langit. Kau dengar itu, Frost?"

Xiumin terdiam. Memilih bungkam dengan luka hati yang dalam.

"Sekarang, buatlah dinding es untuk membatasi EXO dan langit." Titahnya mutlak.

Disaat sedang membuat dinding es dan membuat perisai untuk melindungi EXO, Xiumin bertemu dengan seorang penghuni langit sebelum dindingnya membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Dibelakang Kris tentunya.

"Lightning, setelah ini aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Xiumin kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Lighting itu.

Sang penghuni langit, Lightning, tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan terus berjalan padamu dan menemukan kekuatan terakhir atau Endless kita." Balasnya.

Saat keduanya sedang saling memeluk, Kris dengan marahnya datang dengan para EXOGUARD-nya yang lain dan menghampiri mereka. Dengan satu jentikan jari telunjuk, Kris sudah membuat Lightning kembali pada dunianya di langit. Sedangkan Xiumin, dengan tegasnya Kris memasukkan Xiumin kedalam sebuah penjara kaca dengan dialiri sengatan listris di setiap celahnya.

"Itulah hukumanmu, Frost. Membantah aturanku dan berani mengabaikan diriku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari penjara ini sampai seseorang dapat menyelamatkanmu!"

Sejak saat itu, dinding es dan perisai yang dibuat Xiumin atas perintah Kris tidak pernah selesai dan hanya menutupi sebelah bagiannya saja.

.

.

**EXOGUARD kedua adalah Wind, Sehun.**

Seorang pengendali angin dengan usia yang masih sangat muda. Begitu menghormati dan patuh pada sang pemimpin.

Dari kecil, Sehun sudah mampu mengendalikan angin dan udara. Mampu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap angin di punggungnya.

Saat dalam tugasnya untuk mengawal Kris ke wilayah barat, Sehun bertemu dengan Telepathy, seorang pengendali pikiran dengan kekuatan telekinesis. Sehun sering bertemu dengan Telepathy setelahnya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Mungkin Telepathy menganggapnya sebagai rasa sayang dan melindungi. Namun semuanya menjadi lebih pada suatu saat.

Telepathy itu bernama Luhan. Seseorang yang benar-benar ahli dalam permainan pikiran.

Keduanya semakin dekat. Membuat Sehun sedikit lengah terhadap peraturan Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau tidak ikut pergi bersamaku, Wind?" Tanya Kris suatu saat.

Sehun terdiam menatap mata hitam kelam dengan sedikit kemerahan milik sang pemimpin. "Aku… hanya melatih kekuatan angin. Kadang berdiri diatas angin dan mengelilingi kota." Jawabnya ragu.

"Apa aku harus mempercayaimu, Wind?" Tegas Kris.

"Apa maksud yang kau katakan, Dragon?"

Kris mengambil nafas kuat-kuat. "Telepathy adalah seorang ahli telekinesis. Orang yang lahir di keturunan telekinesis adalah orang yang pandai menipu dengan mempermainkan pikiran. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena penjelasan Kris tentang keturunan yang lahir dalam keluarga telekinesis, namun kenapa ia harus membahas Telepathy?

"Aku menentangmu jika ingin berhubungan dengan Telepathy!" Tegas Kris lagi.

"Tidak!" Sanggah Sehun cepat. "Aku tidak akan berhenti berhubungan Telepathy. Kau tau, Dragon? Semua yang kau pikirkan tentang Telepathy dan telekinesis itu salah." Bantahnya.

"Manusia yang ahli dalam permainan pikiran itu penipu. Semuanya hanya bermain-main dengan pikiran kita, mengendalikan pikiran kita, dan akhirnya kita kalah. Kau harus tau itu, Wind!" Bentak Kris.

Namun Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun dengan mati-matian membela Telepathy. Membuat Telepathy menjadi seorang yang pantas dimata Kris. Saat itu, Sehun bahkan pernah merasakan sakitnya terkena cambuk api milik Phoenix. Pernah merasakan perihnya saat ratusan kerikil kecil tertembak ke tubuhnya dengan pengendalian tanah milik Jongin. Dan bahkan, pernah merasakan dinginnya air di kutub exo dari seorang pengendali air bernama Suho. Jika Xiumin tidak sedang dihukum, mungkin Sehun akan dibekukan atas perintah Kris.

Semuanya demi membela Telepathy.

Setelah lama bertahan dengan segala hukuman dari Kris, Sehun membawa Telepathy ke hadapan Kris. Membuktikan jika Telepathy tidak seburuk yang Kris kira tentang para telekinesis.

Dan Kris, percaya pada Sehun. Dragon mempercayai Wind dan Telepathy. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Wind dan Telepathy sering mendapat tugas khusus dari Dragon untuk turun ke bumi.

.

.

**EXOGUARD ketiga adalah Jongin, sang Teleporter.**

Betapa Kris sangat membanggakan Teleporter. Selain ia adalah namja yang patuh dan jujur, Teleporter juga sangat mentaati aturan yang dibuat oleh Kris. Begitu sangat menghormati pemimpin. Mempercayai pemimpin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Menurutnya, mengawal Kris kemanapun Kis pergi adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Di EXO kekuatannya adalah yang paling bisa diadalkan.

Selain teleportasi, ia juga bisa mengendalikan bumi berkat hasil latihannya sewaktu kecil.

Jongin adalah sahabat dari Sehun. Mereka selalu bersama kemanapu perginya. Namun sejak kasus Sehun bersama Luhan, Jongin jarang mendapat tugas bersama Sehun lagi. Meskipun begitu, mereka selalu bertemu di rumah EXOGUARD.

Teleporter bertemu Earth dan mulai jatuh cinta pada namja pengendali bumi itu. Teleporter berbicara secara baik-baik dengan Kris. Namun tanggapan Kris adalah sama seperti ketika Wind bertemu dengan Telepathy.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Teleporter sepertimu jatuh cinta kepada seorang Earth, sang pengendali bumi? Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin!" Begitulah yang diucapkan Kris.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kalau kau saja bisa bersatu dengan seorang pengendali waktu?" Sangkal sang Teleporter.

Dan saat itu juga, tinju api yang keluar dari kepalan tangan Kris tepat mengenai rahangnya.

"Earth dan Time Controller adalah dua keturunan yang berbeda! Dan aku melarang EXOGUARD untuk mengenal atau lebih dekat dengan seseorang calon pengendali bumi!" Tegas Kris.

Jongin yang terpental jauh akibat tinjuan api dari Kris meringis sambil mencoba kembali bangun. "Tidak ada yang berbeda dari keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama orang yang memiliki keuatan tinggi, bukan?" Tanyanya tersenyum sinis.

"Suatu saat Earth akan menghancurkan planet ini dengan kekuatannya. Seluruh keturunan Earth akan menghancurkan dan menguasai." Tegas Kris.

"Tidak benar! Itu hanya sebuah cerita konyol di masa lalu. Earth adalah-" Belum selesai Jongin bicara, Kris sudah menyela. Membuat Jongin hanya berdiri mematung.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu dekat dengan Earth. Aku akan kecewa padamu kalau kau tetap mendekatinya." Ancamnya.

Jongin kembali tertawa sinis. "Aku akan tetap bersamanya." Tegas Jongin. "Jika aku tidak bisa bersamanya di tempat ini, maka aku akan turun ke bumi bersama Earth." Jawab Jongin enteng.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan menghapusmu dari daftar orang yang paling berpengaruh di EXO, dihapuskan sebagai seorang EXOGUARD, dan aku akan mencabut kekuatanmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menjawab santai, "Lakukan saja. Cabut sesukamu, Dragon."

Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin tinggal di bumi bersama Earth. Tanpa siapapun tau, Kris hanya mencabut sebagian kekuatan Teleporter. Kris tidak melakukan apapun lagi, apalagi penghapusan terhadap Jongin. Kris tidak akan mampu melakukannya.

.

.

**EXOGUARD keempat adalah Suho, Water. Si pengendali air.**

Di EXO, Suho disebut sebagai Water. Menguasai seluruh teknik dan permainan air. Dinginnya air di kutub exo, Suho bisa mengendalikannya dengan satu jentikan di jari telunjuknya. Dari dulu, Kris dan Suho memang bertolak belakang. Memang, Suho adalah orang yang selalu membantu Kris dalam setiap permasalahan yang muncul di EXO, tapi lihatlah sifat keduanya yang membuat mereka tak jarang untuk bertengkar ataupun beradu mulut.

Kris yang memiliki sifat dingin dan keras, dan Suho dengan sifat lembut dan ramah juga sering tersenyum. Kris dengan Api dan Suho dengan Air. Tidak pernah sepemikiran, namun saling memikirkan.

"Seseorang dengan kekuatan pendukung, tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan EXO dari serangan makhluk bumi sialan itu." Ucap Kris ketika berkumpul dengan para EXOGUARD-nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena mereka tidak akan bisa bertarung. Yang mereka bisa hanyalah diam dengan gayanya yang memuakkan. Seorang Healling Power misalnya. Mereka hanya akan berkeliling dengan Unicorn dan setelah itu duduk sambil mengeluarkan cahaya biru."

"Jangan pernah mempunyai pikiran seperti itu tentang seseorang berkekuatan pendukung, Kris!" Sergah Suho. Tampak sedikit membentak.

Kris menatap Suho dalam dan kemudian tertawa meremehkan. "Apanya yang salah, Suho? Bahkan, jika kita membuat sebuah pertarungan antara Phoenix dan Healling, jelas-jelas Healling akan bertekuk lutut didepan Phoenix. Dan oh~ aku tau. Kau sedang dekat dengan seorang Healling, kan?" Ucapnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan santai.

"Aku?" Gumam Phoenix sendiri dalam diamnya. Sedikit memasang tampang babbo.

"Hah~ aku memiliki seseorang yang bahkan sangat aku cintai. Dan kau tau? Yixing adalah seorang Healler dengan healing yang paling baik dan sempurna. Aku jamin, tanpa seorang Healler, EXO pasti akan mati sejak lama."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Suho!"

"Aku akan turun ke bumi bersama Yixing. Aku tidak mau kalau harus berdebat denganmu hanya karena mempermasalhkan seorang Healler yang jelas-jelas bukan seperti yang kau katakan."

"Junmyeon!"

"Jangan pernah memanggil nama asliku, Kris! Aku akan menyusul Jongin ke bumi. Terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Dragon dan Water memang tidak pernah bisa satu pemikiran. Dan lihat nanti, aku akan membuka Endless yang selalu kau salahkan karena ketidakbenaran legenda!"

Kris tersulut emosi saat dengan mudahnya Suho meninggalkan EXO. Sedangkan Sehun dan Phoenix hanya santai menanggapinya. Tidak mengambil pusing segalanya…

.

.

**Dan EXOGUARD terakhir adalah Chanyeol, sang Phoenix.**

Phoenix dengan kekuatan mengendalikan Api. Sedikit banyak sangat mirip dengan Kris. Selain Wind, Phoenix adalah EXOGUARD yang tersisa di samping Kris.

Kemampuan lain dari seorang Phoenix adalah mengendalikan tubuh seseorang dengan Blow. Satu-satunya EXOGUARD yang mampu mengendalikan Blow. Dengan tubuh yang tegap tinggi, dan juga sifat yang terbuka dan periang, membuatnya sangat dekat dengan semua orang di EXO. Namun Kris sedikit meragukan orang ini karena Phoenix termasuk orang yang ceroboh dan juga pemberontak.

"Phoenix, aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Light. Mungkin saja dia adalah seorang mata-mata." Saran Kris pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol dengan semangatnya menceritakan seseorang berkemampuan Light kepada Kris.

Dan dengan santai juga tenang, Chanyeol akan menjawab, "Hahaha, mana mungkin… Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kris." Begitulah.

Saat ini, tugas Chanyeol hanyalah mengikuti kemanapun Kris pergi dan melaksanakan jika Kris memerintahkan sesuatu.

Karena tugas dibumi, sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan…

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini gambar apa?" Tanya Changmin. Ia mengacak-acak meja kerja milik hyungnya, Kim Junsu. Saat ini, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas dengan gambar dan juga beberapa rumus science yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sret.

Kertas itu kini berada dalam genggaman Yunho. Yunho melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Hyung! Bahkan aku belum melihatnya dengan jelas!" Seru Changmin kesal dengan wajah kesal dan pipi yang mengembung juga tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Sebuah robot manusia android?" Gumam Yunho. Keningnya mengkerut melihat gambar dan rumus yang sepertinya baru saja diselesaikan oleh seorang Junsu.

"Hm?" Sahut Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Itu adalah sebuah desain untuk membuat robot manusia android. Aku merancangnya dengan semua ilmu science yang aku tau, dan Junsu yang sedikit menambahkan beberapa perangkat agar robot android ini terlihat seperti manusia sempurna tanpa cacat dan tidak terlihat seperti robot. Junsu sedang mengatur chip yang akan menjadi nyawanya jika robot ini selesai." Seorang namja cantik bernama Jaejoong datang ke ruangan itu dan berdiri tepat disamping Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum samar. "Good job, Jae. Dan katakan pada Junsu, cepat selesaikan chip itu. Aku akan menambahkan beberapa perangkat sesuai yang dibutuhkan manusia ini untuk hidup di EXO." Katanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Yunho-hyung?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menyempurnakan robot manusia android ini. Akan kujadikan ia seorang mata-mata dan kususupkan ke EXO. Berkekuatan cahaya, misalnya?"

Changmin memberikan smirk terbaiknya. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan mencari jalan untuk bisa menyelundupkan robot ini menjadi warga EXO." Kemudian Changmin mengambil beberapa perangkat dengan alat-alat canggih, mungkin suatu alat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Bagus, Changmin. Sekarang, katakan pada Yoochun kalau dia harus membantuku menciptakan temuan Jae juga Junsu, cepat selesaikan Chip itu. Kita akan segera berkunjung ke planet yang tidak pernah dipercayai oleh warga dunia." Yunho memberikan senyuman terjahatnya. Sambil sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah foto bergambar seseorang sedang berdiri diatas angin.

Wind.

.

.

"Hyung! Aku baru ingat, kalau ada seorang EXO di bumi. Seorang berkekuatan supernatural, kan?"

"Tau darimana kau, Yoochun?"

"Junsu hyung, aku merasakan aura berbeda saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin sore. Dan aku yakin ia adalah seorang EXO yang sedang menjadi manusia di bumi. Bahkan aku melihatnya kemarin ia sedikit menginjakkan kakinya di tanah dan tiba-tiba tanahnya menjadi sedikit retak dan berguncang."

"Mungkinkah itu Earth?"

"Mungkin saja. Berarti, Wind dan Earth ada di bumi? Mereka akan menjadi system pelacakan kita…"

"Kau benar, Yoochun. Kita hanya butuh sedikit darah dari mereka."

.

.

.

TBC~

Huaaaaaa~~~

Aku makin gila. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh dan makin berbelit-belit. Konflik mulai muncul di chapter depan, dan disini juga keliatan apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan keberadaan EXO di bumi pun udah diketahui Tohoshinki. Dan mata-mata robot android sempurna itu, adalah sesuatu :p

Dan, makasih banget yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya…

Jeongmal gomawo…

Berikan aku saran lagi, ne? Kalau ada yang mau ditayain silahkan ^^

.

Clue next chap ::

"Aku bukan Earth!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Karena auramu berkata lain!"

"Kalian adalah…"

"Perkenalkan. Kami Tohoshinki."

"Kalian…"

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit darahmu, pengendali bumi."

"Jangan. JONGIIIIIINNNNNNN~!"

.

Hayooo~ ada yang bisa nebak tentang robot manusia android sempurna yang akan disempurnakan oleh Tohoshinki? Dan Earth & Teleport akan diceritain di chapter depan.

Makasih buat semua readers dan reviewers ^^

RnR again pleaseeeee :*


End file.
